Love and Obsession
by R.I.P Abyss
Summary: Sequel to Imitation White. There's a thin line between love and obsession. However, to them, there's no line at all. LukixRinxMikuo.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoosp! I'm sorry I took this long to publish the story. As you can see, this is the sequel of Imitation White, but you don't have to read to prequel to understand the story. Unlike the prequel, which mostly portrayed Mikuo, the sequel will portray all main characters. There will be 5 chapters:**

**Chapter 1: Luki.**

**Chapter 2: Mikuo.**

**Chapter 3: Rin.**

**Chapter 4: For me…**

**Chapter 5: With me…**

**Before you read, I'd like to warn you that all the main characters are not very... sane. So don't kill me if they make you sick. Seriously, it's not my fault! Don't kill me! You have to understand that I'm too AWESOME to be killed! LOL! XD **

**Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you Luki- the manipulative bastard!**

* * *

**_~Love and Obsession~_  
**

* * *

Luki Megurine.

A name was said with so much respect. This man was a boss of a famous bank and also a popular author. He was handsome, gallant, intelligent… but most of all he was rich. Everyone admired this man. Well, everyone except for **him**.

Then again, why should he feel anything for a person who had already been dead before he was born? He truly despised the man. When his mother gave birth to him, he resembled the man so much that she decided to name him Luki.

Ah yes, Luki Megurine was his and his dead granduncle's name.

Again, he absolutely despised the man. That man ruined his life! Since he was _Luki,_ everyone expected him to be a perfect gentleman, a prodigy like his granduncle. They expected him to talk perfectly, walk perfectly, _breath perfectly_. They never acknowledged his hard work and thought everything went easy for him because he was _Luki._ Contrary to their beliefs, the 'real' Luki was no genius. Besides, good things came from hard working. Prodigy or not, there's no exception. All people talked about Luki this and Luki that. Sometimes, he wondered whether he was just a replacement for that man...

Because his granduncle had no kids, and Luki was the only grandnephew, he inherited all the fortune. Money, reputation, a mansion near the lake, a garden full of white roses, a big white dog, luxurious furniture… everything, everything now belonged to him.

Luki was unhappy, though.

Blinded by the money, his parents became very unpleasant. No. "Unpleasant" was a euphemism. They were rude, arrogant, lazy, selfish, deceitful, irresponsible and dependent. They're just like leeches, always asked for money shamelessly in front of him while doing nothing. Oh wait! Yes, they did do _something_. They wasted _his_ money by playing 'elegant' games, going on expensive trip, buying absolutely useless things, etc. At some point, his parents became a real burden of his life. Eventually, Luki got sick of them, but he couldn't kick them out of the house. No matter how worthless they were, they're still his parents. So everyday, Luki tolerated them. God, just what had his family become?!

* * *

At the age of fourteen, his parents were kidnapped. Luki actually sneered when a blackmail letter was sent to him. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way round? The child got kidnapped, and the parents were worried? But no! This was Luki's life! Luki, the one who took care of everything in the family, the family which made his life miserable!

Hold on! Hadn't they told him to eliminate everything stood in his way?

...

...

...

Luki smiled slyly, staring at the phone as he debated whether he should do this or not. The boy closed his eyes. Yes. Yes, he should. _'Sorry papa, sorry mama. I'm just doing what you taught me.'_

Quickly dialing the number of the kidnappers, he said with no emotion, "Do whatever you want. I don't care anymore."

* * *

At his parents' funeral, he shred **a lot** of tears.

Everyone offered their sympathy for him. They thought he suffered a great misery, but they didn't know that Luki actually laughed at whoever cried for him on the inside. There's nothing to regret, his family hadn't had a real conversation with him. They cared so little for him. They're too annoying... He didn't even need his parents to survive in this world.

That's right. The only thing he needed was to have her by his side.

"Rin." The name rolled off his tongue. So beautiful. So beautiful. Have you met her yet? No? Good. Because he didn't want anyone to see her except for him.

**His beloved should be his and his alone.**

Luki smiled, reaching for a book in the closet.

"Imitation White," He said fondly. You've read this story already, haven't you? A mad love, a twisted mind and cruel fate created the tragedy of the story. Readers said that his granduncle was the sanest person in the story.

Really?

What is sanity, and what is insanity?

What do we have to do to be considered "sane"?

If offering your lover to your best friend is considered "sane", then yes, his granduncle was the sanest person. To Luki, his great uncle was as twisted as- What's his name again? Dumbass? Mickey? Mike? Michael? Mikuo? No, no, no. His name's definitely Dumbass.

Anyway, Luki didn't see why people thought of the man as a good human being._ That Luki _was just a manipulative bastard who befriended with Dumbass to approach Rin. And Dumbass, well… he's a dumbass. Need to explain? Yes? Then he was ridiculously stupid to trust a suspicious guy. It took him, like, eight years to realize he had been manipulated by his best friend, and if _that Luki_ didn't tell him, how long would Dumbass being taken advantage of? Geez!

No. Luki didn't overreact.

…He was just… being jealous.

He loves Rin… Rin Kagamine- _**a fictional character**__._

…Or at least that's what people thought.

It was a pure coincidence when Luki found a picture of the girl who looked exactly the same as the book's description. And with his granduncle's diary… Luki soon realized that Rin Kagamine wasn't just an imagination. She _had been_ a human. The way _that Luki _portrayed her was so realistic that he fell for her.

To sum it up, Luki had been madly in love with Rin ever since he was eight.

People thought it was just a temporary obsession that children often had with toys. Soon, he would grow out of it, but they're wrong. He didn't. As time passed, Luki's feelings only grew stronger. It freaked him out. He tried to stop loving her, but it's in vain. She's like an addiction. No matter how much he hated it, he couldn't stop doing it.

Just when he thought he could never kick the habit, he met her.

With short blonde hair and that white summer dress, she looked absolutely breath-taking to him. Guess what her name. _Rin Kagamine._ This-this must be fate!

* * *

_**Thanks to the wheel of fate, I was able to see you again.**_

* * *

They soon became friends, and from friends to lovers. Rin was two years younger than him. Sound familiar? It was like Imitation White all over again. Luki was a little surprised with this fact, but he soon pushed the thought aside. He had no time to think about stupid 'fate'! He should spend more time with Rin.

Luki learned that the girl was quite a loner. She tended to hide when strangers started a conversation with her. He should have felt sorry for her. However, he didn't. He was… ecstatic! Not only Rin's appearance but also her personality matched _his Rin's._ Finally, FINALLY he found her in real life!

But there's still something missing… Oh! It was her bow!

On Rin's fourteenth birthday, he gave her a giant white bow. She was very happy. Rin promised him that she would always wear it.

"I'm happy that you like my gift." Luki smiled warmly and kissed her forehead.

…But she couldn't see the insane grin when he hugged her.

'_Just wait until I change you into my perfect image of her.'_

* * *

At the age of eighteen, Luki officially dropped out of school and took over Megurine Corp, which, again, was his granduncle's foundation. Seriously, was there anything that didn't involve that man? Luki was sick of it. What's so special about the man? Why the hell did he own everything? Oh wait, because he's _perfect_, so everything must belong to him. Yeah! That's just plain _**bullshit**_! Even Rin-

…

…

…

Talk about Rin, she's changing.

But… it seemed that she's not becoming his perfection. The more he tried to 'fix' her, the more different she got. It's sort of weird… He was fonder of this Rin…

…

…

…

NO! DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING? He's in love with the Rin in Imitation White, not the stupid blonde girl who he met everyday!

Who greeted him every morning…

Who always made lunch box for him…

Who complained every time he spent a sleepless night on work…

Who dragged him to the park and had picnic despite his protest…

Who had knitted scarf for him on those winter days…

Who gave him a book that listed one hundred things she liked about him… He still couldn't believe that by the way. How could she see likable things in him when he couldn't even see them himself?

And- And-

…

…

…

This's getting ridiculous!

He didn't love her!

She's just a replacement!

…

…

…

Luki really needed a tranquillizer pill now. Was he doubting himself? Was he regreting using her? How odd... Luki never regreted his decision before, even when his parent died because of him.

"Heh, this is no good, Rin." He mumbled, "You affected me too much."

"I wonder… do I have this much effect on you too?" The pink-haired man lovingly traced the shape of the blonde girl in the picture with his fingers. His eyes gleamed with insanity. "Ah~ I should do something to regain control. Perhaps-…"

A quick plan was formed in his mind. It's something horrible but wouldn't stop him from doing it. Well, what kind of horrible things he hadn't done anyway? Apart from killing people, he had done _everything _terrible that a man could do. This wouldn't end very well.

* * *

"Rin dear, come here. I'm not gonna hurt you~" Luki called out with a sickly sweet tone.

Rin was startled. She broke out in a cold sweat. Her heart beat faster. What if he found her? What if- No! Rin shook her head. This wasn't the time to think about nonsense. In an attempt to hide herself, she accidently hit the table, creating a loud sound of crack.

Luki smiled brightly, tightening his grip on the knife handle.

"**Found you, honey~"**

* * *

Fear.

Her eyes had reflected fear.

Luki didn't like that. She should be happy when she saw him, not fear.

But…

…Didn't he love fear? All those years he spent on ruining others' lives. He toyed with their emotions and enjoyed their suffering. Seeing people's lives were no better than deaths made him happy. And now he actually felt bad for one girl?

'_**Pathetic.'**_

How ridiculous! Besides, he hadn't done anything awful to her. He had only… stabbed one of her eyes. That's just because she lacked of the white eye-patch! Luki had done noting bad. He had done nothing bad. He had done-

'_**Pathetic.'**_

He didn't have to be guilty. He didn't even like the 'real' her in the first place, so-

'_**You're pathetic.'**_

ARGHHHH! What the hell?! Now even his mind called him pathetic. He wasn't pathetic! He wasn't!

'_**Heh, arguing with yourself? It just makes you even more pathetic.'**_

A shadow loomed in front of his crystal blue eyes. In a moment, Luki saw an unclear human figure floating on air. Terror-stricken, the pinkette backed off until he hit the table behind. The shadow seemed to enjoy his fear. It moved closer to him. The closer it got, the clearer it was, until it completely became an eight-year-old image of Luki. The smaller version of himself gave him a knowing look. It grinned.

"**So we finally met, grandnephew."**

* * *

**So what do you think about Luki's character? If you think he's a jerk... it's fine. I think he's a jerk too XD I feel sympathy for him, but at the same time extremely disappointed since he has no respect or whatsoever for his granduncle, aka Luki in Imitation White. Please review! I want to hear your opinion about the story and the character :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, everyone! Nice to meet you again! I'd like to thank anyone who supports the story :'D**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa**

**iheartbronies**

**Iroha-Kitty**

**KusuKusuRima**

**SilverlocketX3**

**SweetCrazyYandereGirl**

**Xx-46Usa-xX**

**emoHippy1**

**Nintendofg4life: I don't think Luki's pathetic also :'D But I'd still like to give him a slap... Someone needs to knock some senses into him. LOL.**

**Aaaaaaannnnnnnyyyyyyywwwwwww aaaaaayyyyyyy, let's start this chapter. ****Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you Mikuo- the psychotic asshole!**

******Warning: A lot of Vocaloids were killed this chapter... Don't kill me if your favourite Vocaloids on this list...**

* * *

**_~Love and Obssession~_**

* * *

At the age of eight, Mikuo had already known the word "Adultery". His childhood was filled with screams and tears of his mother for his bastard of a father. He still remembered how tightly he held onto a blanket, wrapping it over the whole body when his parents started a fight. From then, he has developed simple dream: creating a happy small family…

A year later, his parents divorced. Mikuo went with his mother, who soon married another man. That man also had a little daughter.

Her name was Rin Kagamine…

She was awfully familiar to him, even though he had never met her before. His first impression of her was that she was a timid and shy girl. Weird… Despite the fact that she wasn't his type, he's somehow attracted to her. It's like there's a mysterious force that pushed them together... Ever since the first time his eyes met hers, a strong bond had been formed between them.

* * *

His- No. _Their_ parents rarely went home, only two- three days per month. They were too busy making money, so he couldn't complain. He never felt lonely, though. Rin, _his sister, _was always by his side. That was enough for him...

Because Rin was two years younger than him, Mikuo had to do all the housework. At a very young age, he had already been expert in cooking and cleaning things.

"You would make a good mother." Rin once commented, looking at him with those big cerulean orbs of hers.

"…" Mikuo stopped washing the dishes immediately. He deadpanned, "Are you saying I'm better off a girl?"

"Well, it's not that-… but I-…" The blonde waved her hands madly, stuttering.

Mikuo chuckled. She looked so cute when she's troubled. The boy walked to her, touching their foreheads together. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Rin. If I were a girl, we couldn't get married."

And she laughed.

She laughed at the mere idea of them being together...

"Nice one, big brother."

She took it as a joke.

"…I love you, Rin," He mumbled. An unreadable emotion appeared on his face.

"Stop saying that." Rin pushed him away immediately. "We're brother and sister!"

She always did…

* * *

_**I... I don't need money, status, friends or even my family. The only thing I need is that you're by my side...**_

* * *

He remembered.

He remembered the first time Rin brought her _boyfriend_ home. What's his name again? Ah, yes, Len Kagami. What a cute, cheerful _eyesore_. How could Mikuo forget him, _the first victim of his_?

* * *

"Why did you bring me here?" Len's eyes narrowed. He's trying to be tough, but in truth, he's scared. There was something about that guy that gave chills down his spine. His sensibility told him that the teal-haired boy was a very, very dangerous person.

"I want to have a talk with you…" Mikuo said slowly, facing away from the blonde boy. Vapor came out from his mouth. It was snowing. The temperature was very low.

"…I don't think talking outside in this weather is a good idea." The blonde crossed his arms, glaring suspiciously.

"About Rin…"

"What about her?" Len took one step closer, feeling brave of all sudden.

"You should give up on her." The tealette turned around to meet Len's eyes. Teal, a very dark shade of teal, the blonde noted. When being with Rin, Mikuo's eyes had a very beautiful tuquoise color, they weren't as dull and dark like this.

"Why would I do that?" To be honest, Len knew the reason already. Ever since the first time they met, he had known Mikuo had feelings toward his girlfriend. And yet, he still... "Whatever you're proposing, I'm to going to accept."

The teal head removed the scarf on his neck. "Is that a 'no'?"

"Yes," Len replied firmly.

"Good." Mikuo smiled happily. He moved closer to the blonde and…

Strangled him with his scarf…

"Nnn… Nnnnn!" Len made a choking sound, desperately pulling the scarf out, but Mikuo's grip was too strong. Two minutes later, the blonde slid down in Mikuo's arms. He had drawn his one last breath.

"That's easier for me to eliminate you, you know~" The teal-haired boy grinned while unbinding the scarf.

* * *

_**The only reason why you don't love me is because you're being held back by others... right?**_

* * *

Since that day, Mikuo had done many sinful things... He destroyed any obstacle standing in his way, whether it's unintentional or intentional, whether it's a stranger, an acquaintance, his friend or _his cousin..._

Reading a horror novel made him laugh. It's so... inexperienced. He could teach the author how to write a true murder scene. Being a serial killer himself... Oh hey, what was his next victim after Len by the way?

**Miku Hatsune.**

**Die of: "Accidentally" slipping on the staircase, crashing head against the ground. **

Don't misunderstand. He liked his cousin, but she's getting too close to Rin. Oh well, she's quite a likable person to him at least, so he chose an easy death for her.

**Gumi Megpoid.**

**Die of: A deadly stab right in the heart.**

Gumi was Rin's best friend… He swore this girl was a lesbian and she was taking advantage of Len's death to court his Rin. He couldn't let this happen. Even though Rin cried so much on this girl funeral... Bleh. What's done is done. He always chose a painful death for his rival in love.

**Neru Akita.**

**Die of: Starved to death.**

Did she say he and Rin made a disgusting couple? _Unforgiveable._ That bitch needed to know when to shut her own mouth.

**Tei Sukone.**

**Die of: Conflagration.**

This girl was his first victim's stalker- the only one knew who was behind the whole killing action. She wanted revenge for Len, so she tried to kill Mikuo. What a psycho! Wait, he's a psycho too! Bwa-ha-ha! Damn. She was tough, but still died by his hands anyway. BURN BITCH! BURRRRRRRRRRNNNNNN!

A lot of people were murdered by him, but he wasn't able to remember all of them. What's the point in remembering someone who had already been dead? Ha-ha-ha!

He was so _sorry_ that he didn't feel _guilty_. Not even a bit. In fact, he would give himself a round of applause for not being caught by the police now.

Mikuo crackled maniac. '_Just wait, Rin. Just wait. When I eliminate all people near you, you will turn to me eventually.'_

* * *

_**...Then I should just destroy all of them.**_

* * *

"W-Why, Mikuo? Why?" Rin sobbed. "Why does e-veryone always t-t-t-urn th-eir bac-k to m-me?"

"It's okay, Rin." Mikuo hugged the girl tightly, whispering gentle words into her ears. "You see, that's because no one loves you except for me."

"Y-You…" The blonde widened her eyes in disbelief. No way. Not all people hated her... right?

"Look at me." He commanded. "Look only at me. I would never betray you."

"Mikuo..."

"I love you, Rin."

"I.. I love you too, Mikuo."

* * *

Their relationship seemed to connect closely with weather.

…Like that sunny day when they shared their first kiss.

…Like that snowy day when they shared the bittersweet cup of cacao.

…Like that cloudy day when they stayed in the house, being lazy all day.

_…Or like that rainy day when they bid farewell…_

Mikuo had the face and the talents to become an idol. At the age of fifteen, in a concert, a popular singer asked him to sing. Mikuo did it well. Extremely well, to be exact. He has become insanely popular since that day. A week later, a composer found him and gave him the opportunity to become a professional singer. Mikuo, of course, accepted it. Singing was his life after all.

He didn't know why Rin was sad, though. She should be happy for him. The day he moved away, she gave him a black rose. Weird. Didn't black roses symbolize death? What was she implying?

He's pretty sure she had also said something before he left, but he quite missed it…

...It didn't really matter anyway.

* * *

Celebrity was great, he supposed.

Being rich, being loved by all people. Devoted your lie to sing. Everyday was like a dream. What did he want more?

…But… there's something important he had forgotten, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Sighing, he lay down on his bed. It was just an ordinary day: performing on stage, meeting fans, etc. It's still a day that wore him out. Why was he so tired? Wasn't this the life he wanted? Wasn't this his dream?

No.

**_'This is not what I want.'_**

Mikuo sat up suddenly, eyes wide.

**_'This is never what I want from the start.'_**

A single tear slid down his cheek.

**_'I-…What I want is-…'_**

He raised his hands, staring at them. What had he accomplished until now? What had he done? What had he lost in order to become an idol? Because of his ambition, he had lost what was most important to him…

**_'Rin…'_**

Three years was a very long time…

For three years, he hadn't sent a letter to her, not even a call. He wondered if she had forgotten him yet.

Well, that wasn't entirely impossible. After all, who would want to remember an asshole? He's a failure. He failed as a brother. He failed as a lover. He failed as a good human being… He had abandoned her, the one he loved most…

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rin."

A late realization. A late apology. The question was: Would she forgive him? Would she? Would she? There's only one way to find out...

* * *

Rain.

It was raining heavily… almost like _that day_.

In front of a small house, there was a soaking wet boy with suitcases by his side. A hand was raised, but he didn't ring the bell. He hesitated... He came here, now what? How would she react after she sees him?

What did he expect?

A hug? A kiss? Rin would welcome him back home?

No.

He expected a slap. Maybe she would yell at him for being stupid also. Then, he would pull her into a passionate kiss. They would make up, and- and-

…

…

…

It would be nice if she did that…

He feared... that she would look at him coldly and said she didn't love him anymore… Ha ha… Perhaps Hell would receive a new guest, _him, _then.

...

...

...

What was he doing?! He was wasting of time! Damn it. Man up and face her, Mikuo!

Taking a deep breath, the teal-haired guy pressed the bell button. A warm smile appeared on his lips as the door creaked open.

"I'm back, Rin."

…The one Mikuo saw was totally not who he had expected.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**Yay! Bastard vs Asshole! Which team will you join? XD**

**Leave a review, or I'll send Mikuo to assassinate you while you slee- I mean _sing a lullaby for you ;_D**

**SeeU next chapter!**


End file.
